


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 6

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Falter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 6

Blaine is halfway up the Hudson-Hummel driveway when the front door swings open.

“Hello Blaine!” Carole calls warmly, waving. “Come in out of the cold!”

Blaine smiles and hurries the rest of the way to the porch. “Hi Carole. That’s a lovely sweater. Burgundy really suits you.”

Carole beams. “Thank you! Kurt helped me pick it out. He’s in his room, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, and heads in the direction of the muffled tones of Barbra Streisand's rendition of My Favorite Things.

He knocks once at Kurt’s door, and then steps inside. Kurt stands up from where he’s been nestled on the floor in a sea of wrapping paper and pulls Blaine into a hug. Blaine clasps his hands behind Kurt’s back and tucks his face into his neck.

Kurt smells like pine needles and vanilla soap and Blaine thinks that he might just like to hug him all afternoon instead of giving Kurt his present. Kurt eventually breaks them apart though, and gestures for him to sit on the floor with him.

“So explain to me why I get my present today but I can’t give you yours?”

Blaine smiles a little nervously. “I-“ he falters. Maybe this isn’t romantic in the least. Maybe it’s stupid.

Kurt looks equal parts curious and concerned. Blaine bites his lip. Kurt waits expectantly.

“I wanted to have an excuse to come over on Christmas,” he mumbles, cheeks going pink.  “It’s our first Christmas together and I wanted to see you on the actual day and I know it’s family time but I just thought that, even for just ten minutes- mmph!”

Blaine’s words die in his throat as Kurt’s mouth slams against his and his head falls back against the side of Kurt’s bed with the force of it.

Kurt is kissing him like he hasn’t seen him in weeks, slide of his tongue warm and wet against his and slender fingers fisted tight in Blaine's ivory cardigan.

When Kurt finally pulls back, cheeks pink, Blaine can do nothing but gasp for breath for a moment.

Then he says, “What was _that_ for?”

Kurt’s eyes twinkling and his smile is huge and uninhibited. “Sometimes you’re so romantic I can’t even believe you’re real.”

Blaine feels relief wash through him. He got it _right_ this year. He sends off a quick silent prayer to the universe that he is lucky enough to keep getting it right with Kurt every single Christmas from now until forever.


End file.
